Many individuals must utilize a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) mask at night in order to alleviate the symptoms of sleep apnea. CPAP masks continuously provide air pressure in order to keep the wearer's airways open, preventing snoring and sleep disruption while ensuring the wearer does not stop breathing while sleeping.
One drawback to CPAP masks is that they are typically very uncomfortable to wear. CPAP masks have a seal that contacts the wearer's face, which is usually made from plastic. The plastic can be uncomfortable and irritating as it contacts the face. This leads to many individuals who would benefit from a CPAP mask choosing to forgo wearing the mask. This can lead to disrupted sleep or stoppage of breath, which can lead to discomfort, injury, or even death in extreme cases.
An additional problem with CPAP masks is that they often fail to properly seal against the wearer's face, which causes air to escape from the mask rather than being sent into the wearer's airway. Such an improper seal does not allow for continuous airflow and may cause the wearer to experience sleep apnea even when wearing the CPAP mask. In light of the above concerns, it is therefore desirable to provide a CPAP comfort seal that is configured to maintain an air-tight seal between the mask and the wearer's face which provides additional cushioning and comfort to the wearer.
In light of the drawbacks of CPAP devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing CPAP devices by providing a CPAP mask comfort seal. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.